


Close Shave

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [29]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Shaving, These two make even the most mundane of activities hot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty loves Zane.  Ty hates Zane's beard.  Ty offers to help him do something about it.Day 29:Morning ritual





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> One of my other fandoms is James Bond. If you've seen Skyfall, you might recognize the inspiration for this scene.
> 
> (Took a few liberties with the prompt. I figure shaving is a morning ritual, even if this is about as non-traditional as it could get)

“You really hate it?” Zane asked, running his hand over his beard.  After Ty bolted from their bed in the middle of the night, Zane hadn’t seen the importance in things like shaving.  The man he loved was missing. Shaving wasn’t a high priority in the face of that.

But now they were in Chicago, waiting for the word to move on the man they’d been sent to pick up and Ty couldn’t stop complaining about whisker burn and how ridiculous Zane looked.  “It’s awful. Like something crawled up and died on your face.”

“Love you too,” Zane grumbled, rolling his eyes fondly.  Ty didn’t sugar coat things and Zane would never ask him too.  And while he didn’t mind the beard or really think about it in one way or another, if Ty hated it, then Zane was more than willing to let it go.  

Ty was almost dressed for the day, just in jeans and a t-shirt, considering they didn’t expect the mission to start for another day or two.  “Fine, I’ll go shave and then you can show me the sights?” Years had passed since the last time Zane was in Chicago and knowing his antsy lover, Ty’d already explored a good deal of the city, waiting for his mysterious partner to appear.  

If only he'd known said partner would end up being Zane. 

Zane stole a quick kiss then moved to the bathroom of their plush hotel.  Pulling out his shaving kit, he got to work on the lather, carefully covering his beard.  Long ago, he’d found that the old fashioned way was far more effective than trying to use modern razors, particularly when it came to a full beard like he was sporting.

“Do you want to go out or should we order in?” Ty asked, letting himself into the room without prelude.  He froze and stared at Zane. “Cutthroat razor? That’s...old fashioned.” Ty sounded weird. Even for him.  

Zane raised a brow, unsure of what caused that particular inflection in his boyfriend’s voice.  “What? It works a lot better than anything they market these days.” There was something about holding the blade in his hand and doing it properly that appealed to Zane.  And if the glint in Ty’s eyes was anything to go by, it appealed to his lover as well.

Ty stepped closer and pushed Zane to sit on the counter, easily plucking the razor from his hand.  It seemed dinner was forgotten, at least for now, and Zane swallowed, wondering just what Ty was thinking. “Do you trust me, darlin’?”

Maybe a year ago, that question would have had Zane’s blood running cold.  Now, he didn’t even need to think, nodding immediately.

Crowding into Zane’s space, Ty brought the straight razor up, carefully dragging it down Zane’s cheek.  The only sounds in the room were their shared breaths and the slight scrape of metal against skin. Zane’s heart clenched at the intimacy of it.  Ty was being so gentle with him, taking care to get every hair without hurting him in any way.

There wasn’t another person in the world that Zane would trust to do this.  He knew how capable Ty was of killing him and he placed in his hands an easy means with which to do that.  And yet, he never feared for his life, never even considered the possibility that Ty might hurt him. Even as the sharp blade scraped over his neck, just above the carotid artery.  

Ty’s warm breath ghosted over his skin as he leaned in, concentrating hard on removing that beard he hated so much.  With each swipe of the blade, Zane watched his lover relax just a little more. A twitchy, energetic man by nature, watching Ty relax was a study in contrasts and Zane loved him all the more for it.  

“Now, tilt your head back, Baby.  Don’t move. This is the tricky part.”  Ty nudged Zane’s chin up and then shaved up the oh-so-delicate skin of his throat.  Zane didn’t even breathe, didn’t move. He wanted to, desperately. Hardening in his pants with each pass of the blade, Zane didn’t want to know what it said about him that he was painfully turned on by this.  

Before long, Ty dropped the razor by the sink and ran a towel over Zane’s face, wiping off the remaining lather.  “There you are,” he murmured, capturing Zane’s lips in a fierce kiss. Scooting forward, Zane gasped when he felt that Ty was just as affected by this as he was.  

“And who is that?”  Zane wrapped his arms around Ty, holding him close so they could rut lightly against one another while kissing.

Stepping out of the ring of Zane’s arms, Ty offered Zane his hand.  “The man I’m going to take to bed,” he answered when Zane jumped down and kissed him again.  “The man I love.”

“I love you too, Tyler.”  Zane let Ty lead him to the bed.  A week was too long to be apart. They had appetites to be stated that had nothing to do with food.  They could eat later. Right now, they needed something far more life fulfilling. One another.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
